imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
Pleasure Forever...
Pleasure Forever... is an original song by W. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 6. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One,Two,Let's go! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future! Issho ni iru to nanidemo dekichau mitai na Sokoshirenai chikara ga waite kuru kankaku Hitorikiri ja yappari choushidenai no wa Kokoro made yudaneteru shoukosa Up and down futoshita toki No more cry "moshimo…" nante Why don't you? Kangaechau kedo Te o tori aeba Mata atarashii yume ni deaeru yo ne? Sou Be with you! Sora wa dokomademo aoku takaku tsuzuite yuku kara Ne? Stay with me! Shinjiru kimochi wa korekara mo fumetsu da yo Omoikiri shippaishita hi mo Kawaranu egao de mattete kureru Kimi ga itsumo tonari ni ireba hora Happy… arigato Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One,Two,Let's go! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future! Attoiuma koko made ayunde kita kedo Honto muchuu dattashi tanoshikatta kara Yorikakatte mo ii yo ore mo yorisou kara Sasaeau tte un, itoshii ne High and low sugita toki wa No moment modoranai kedo Don't give up norikoeru no sa Tomoni yukou yo Saa atarashii tobira akehanate! Sou Be with you! Kaze wa isagiyoku karadajuu fukinukete yuku kedo Ne? Stay with me! Rin to tattetai onaji mirai mitsumeyou Omoikiri korobeba koronda bun Minagiru omoi e to kawaru kara Megenai shogenai sooyuu tsuyoi toko Happy... Daisuki! I always... (Kata narabete joudan nanka ii nagara) I always... (Tamani kenka shichau toki mo aru keredo) Link to you forever... (Link to you forever...) Zutto... Zutto Sou Be with you! Sora wa dokomademo aoku takaku tsuzuite yuku kara Ne? Stay with me! Shinjiru kimochi wa korekara mo fumetsuda My pleasure! Omoikiri shippaishita tte Kawaranai mono ga arun dakara Follow you, Follow me, dekoboko no michi datte All right daijoubu! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One,Two,Let's go! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future! |-| Kanji= Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One,Two,Let's go！ Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future！ 一緒にいると何でもできちゃうみたいな 底知れないチカラが湧いてくる感覚 ひとりきりじゃ　やっぱり調子でないのは ココロまで委ねてる証拠さ Up and down ふとした時 No more cry「もしも…」なんて Why don't you？ 考えちゃうけど 手をとり合えば また新しいユメに　出会えるよね？ そうBe with you！ 空はどこまでも　蒼く高く続いてゆくから ね？ Stay with me！ 信じる気持ちは　これからも不滅だよ 思いきり失敗した日も 変わらぬ笑顔で待っててくれる キミがいつもとなりにいれば　ほら Happy...ありがと Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One,Two,Let's go！ Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future！ あっという間　ここまで歩んできたけど ホント夢中だったし楽しかったから よりかかってもいいよ　オレも寄り添うから 支え合うって　うん、愛しいね High and low 過ぎた時間(とき)は No moment 戻らないけど Don't give up 乗り越えるのさ 共にゆこうよ さぁ新しいトビラ開け放て！ そうBe with you！ 風は潔く　身体じゅう吹き抜けてゆくけど ね？ Stay with me！ 凛と立ってたい　同じ未来みつめよう 思いきり転べば転んだ分 みなぎる想いへと変わるから めげない　しょげない　そーゆう強いトコ Happy...だいすき！ I always...(肩ならべて　冗談なんか言いながら) I always...(たまにケンカしちゃう時もあるけれど) Link to you forever...(Link to you forever...) ずっと...ずっと そうBe with you！ 空はどこまでも　蒼く高く続いてゆくから ね？ Stay with me！ 信じる気持ちは　これからも不滅だ My pleasure！ 思いきり失敗したって 変わらないものがあるんだから Follow you,Follow me,でこぼこの道だって All right 大丈夫！ Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One,Two,Let's go！ Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow To the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future！ |-| English= Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow, to the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One, two, let's go! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow, to the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future! When we're together, we can do anything We can feel this unlimited power surging through us As I thought, I can't do as well when I'm alone I'll prove it by entrusting all my heart to you Up and down, when chance has come No more crying and "if..."s Why don't you? I'm thinking about it, but If we hold each other's hands We can still meet a new dream, right? So, be with you! The sky everywhere is blue because it keeps going higher Hey? Stay with me! Believe in our feelings from now on and we'll be indestructible We'll do it with best of our ability, even on terrible days We'll wait for you with our usual smiles If you're always with us, hey We're happy... thank you Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow, to the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One, two, let's go! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow, to the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future! Even though we walk up to here in a blink of time We're really into it because we're having fun Depending on you is fine because we can get closer to you Yeah, supporting each other is lovely, right? High and low, time passes No moment, we can't turn back, but Don't give up, we can overcome it Let's go together Now, a new door opens! So, be with you! Even though the wind bravely blows through our bodies Hey? Stay with me! We wanna stand up with dignity and gaze at the same future If we fall while trying our best, we'll fall as just as much Because it turns into our overflowing feelings Don't feel discourage and dishearten, we can get stronger like that We're happy... we love you! I always... (tell jokes by your side) I always... (clash some time to time, but) Link to you forever... (Link to you forever...) Forever... Forever... So, be with you! The sky everywhere is blue because it keeps going higher Hey? Stay with me! Believe in our feelings from now on and we'll be indestructible My pleasure! We'll do it with best of our ability, even when we fail Because we'll never change Follow you, follow me, even on the bumpy road All right, we'll be fine! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow, to the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow One, two, let's go! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow, to the shine Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow For the future! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs